


The Puddin Pop and Doll Collection

by Ginganinja86



Category: That '70s Show
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-17 08:27:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16512824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ginganinja86/pseuds/Ginganinja86
Summary: A series of one shots featuring Jackie and Hyde.





	1. When Will I Be Loved

**Author's Note:**

> A collection of one shots focusing on Jackie and Hyde. Each story is inspired in some way by a song, which will be the title of the chapter. I do not own the characters or anything show related. If I did Jackie and Hyde would have been together during season 8!
> 
> This is my first foray into this fandom and this pairing. I loved Jackie and Hyde when the show was on and thought they were end game. 
> 
> All mistakes are my own. 
> 
> Ch 1 is a soulmates AU.
> 
> I hope you all enjoy this!

“When Will I Be Loved”-Linda Ronstadt

It’s said that every person is born with a yin birthmark somewhere on their body. It’s also said that when you share your first kiss with your yang, the mark becomes complete. Not that Steven Hyde believed such crap, but hey you never know. He certainly wouldn’t. His parents, Edna and Bud, had no such completed marks on them. For all Hyde knew, soulmate marks were a myth. 

Until the day the dark purple yin mark on his left wrist became completed by a hot pink yang mark. 

 

It started like any other day. He, Eric Forman, and Donna Pinciotti we’re watching tv in the Forman’s basement. Eric, for his part, was staring at Donna, like he did every day since he was 3. Apparently his soulmate mark completed itself after the Pinciotti’s moved in next door and Eric kissed Donna while playing one afternoon. 

“Forman. Give it a rest man. I’m sure Donna is tired of you ogling her every time we come down here.” Hyde said in slight disgust. 

Donna just laughed. “Come on Hyde. It’s sweet that he still thinks I’m as pretty at 17 as I was when I was 3!” 

Hyde made a face, turned his attention to the tv, and pushed the dark purple shades up his face. Secretly, he was jealous of Forman and Donna. If he believed that soulmate crap, which he didn’t, but if he did, he’d want to be just as smitten with his chick as Forman was with his. 

Suddenly the back door banged open and Kelso came bursting through with Jackie and Fez trailing close behind him.

“Michael! How could you cheat on me? Again? With Pam Macy? What is wrong with you?!” Jackie yelled as Fez plopped down in a chair and took out a bag of candy from his jacket pocket. 

“Damn Jackie! I said I was sorry!” Kelso said, completely clueless as to why his kissing another girl would bother her. 

“How would you feel if I did that to you? What if I just walked up and started making out with Forman? Or Hyde?” She said, as their friends looked on. 

“Woah woah. Leave me out of this hypothetical make out session Jackie. I’m spoken for.” Eric said, smirking at her. “But I’m flattered you’d want to make out with me. I am irresistible after all...owe dang Donna what was that for?!” 

“Shut up and stay out of their argument Eric!” Donna said, preparing to swat him in the arm again. 

“Fine Michael. It’s time for you to see just how this feels.” Jackie stated as she plopped down in Hyde’s lap and proceeded to kiss him. 

Hyde never expected to feel his soul mate mark burn at the first touch of Jackie’s lips to his. 

 

 

Jackie Burkhart absolutely believed in soulmates. She just didn’t know if she would ever meet hers. She had had the hot pink yin mark on her right wrist since birth. She’d always thought it looked so lonely without its yang. Just like she was lonely without her soulmate. 

She knew it was silly to hope that every guy you met would be that person. The yin to your yang. The person you were supposed to be with forever. But that didn’t stop her belief that it was real. Her parents were soulmates after all. That much she knew about her globe trotting mom and dad. She didn’t have to see them much to remember the soulmate marks on her parents ring fingers. Identical yin and yangs. 

She thought her mark would finally complete itself when she met Michael. He was perfect for her, on the surface. When her mark remained the same after their first kiss, she decided that she’d still give Michael a chance. Maybe everyone wasn’t meant to meet their soulmate. Maybe she wasn’t meant to meet her soulmate. 

Today though, Jackie was starting to think she was doomed to be single for the rest of her life, after finding Michael cheating on her again with Pam Macy. 

Kissing Steven had been an impulse. A way to make Michael hurt as much as he’d hurt her each time he’d cheated with Laurie and Pam Macy. She never expected to feel her soulmate mark burn when she kissed Hyde. 

At first she didn’t think he’d respond to the kiss, but then she felt the pressure being returned to her lips, and what she could only assume was a 1000 volts of electricity going up her arm. Her yin mark burned like it was on fire. She jerked away and out of his lap like he’d burned her. 

No. It couldn’t be. She couldn’t be soulmates with Steven. 

“I...I have to go.” She squeaked as she ran from Forman’s basement. 

She didn’t care how rude she looked at that moment. She just knew she had to run. 

 

 

Hyde stared after Jackie as the back door slammed. She’d felt it too. 

Kelso raced after her. “Damn Jackie! Quit kissing other guys!!” He yelled as he ran up the steps from the basement. 

“Oh boy! That was even better than I had thought it would be. That kiss gave me needs.” Fez said, as he got up and ran from the basement. 

Hyde rose from his chair. He barely heard any of the conversation as he walked to his room, ignoring Forman and Donna calling after him. Shutting the door and locking it, he removed the watch he usually wore, which hid his mark. Turning his wrist over, he rubbed his finger over the newly completed symbol now adorning his arm. The hot pink should have looked ridiculous to him. Somehow though, it made him feel a sense of contentment that he’d only felt one other time. The day the Forman’s took him in. 

Flopping back onto his cot, Hyde was certain of two things. Jackie was one hell of a kisser. And he was so screwed. 

 

 

Jackie burst through the front door of her house, and ran up the steps to her bedroom. Slamming and locking her door, she sat down on her bed. Slowly she turned her wrist over to look at the newly completed mark on her skin. 

“Oh my god!” Jackie screamed, as she flopped back to lie on her bed. “It was Steven this whole time?!” Her lips still tingled from the kiss they’d shared and her mark still felt like it was on fire. 

Slowly, she sat up and turned her wrist over again. There, beside her hot pink mark now lay a deep purple companion. Deep purple, like the sunglasses Steven always wore. 

Clutching her hot pink unicorn, Jackie was certain of two things. She definitely wanted to kiss Steven again. And she was so screwed. 

 

She stayed away from the basement for 3 days. On the morning of the 4th day, Donna came by her house. 

“Hey midget. I just came by to check on you.” She said when Jackie came to the door. “What happened the other day?” 

“Oh Donna! You’ll never believe me if I tell you!” Jackie sighed as she closed the door behind her best friend. 

“Try me Jaks. You’re my best friend. You can tell me anything, I swear!” 

Jackie chewed on her bottom lip, trying to decide if she should confide in her about the completed mark. She needed to tell someone. Heaven knows her mother wasn’t around for her to talk to about this. 

With a slightly trembling hand, she lifted the sleeve of her blouse and turned her wrist so Donna could examine it. 

“Oh my god Jackie! You kissed your soulmate! But that means...” 

“Yeah. Steven is my soulmate. Oh Donna, what am I going to do?” Jackie cried as she buried her head in Donna’s shoulder. 

“Have you talked to Hyde yet?” Donna asked. 

“I can’t...I can’t bring myself to face him. He’s Hyde! He would never tell me what I wanted to hear! You and I both know that he barely tolerates my presence.” 

“I think you should talk to him. He just might surprise you.” Donna said hugging Jackie. “Everything is going to turn out fine. You’ll see. Come by the basement later and talk to him.”

Jackie sighed. “I’ll see if I can swing by. No promises though, ok?” 

Donna smiled at her friend. Somehow she knew she’d see her that afternoon. 

 

 

He hadn’t seen Jackie in 3 and a half days. Not that he was counting. Because he wasn’t. But dammit, he wanted to see her. He had to know she was ok. Because he felt like his whole world had shifted in the days since the kiss. 

He’d heard from Fez that Jackie had finally broken up with Kelso. Apparently the moron couldn’t understand why she wouldn’t be fine with him making out with other girls. 

He was watching tv in the basement when he heard the door creek open. Looking up, he saw Jackie come in. She froze the instant she saw him. 

“Hey.” He said, breaking the stalemate between them. 

“He...hey” she replied hesitantly, sitting on the end of the couch nearest the door. 

“How are you?” They said in unison. 

Jackie laughed nervously. “You go first.”

“No. You start this off. I’m not good at this kind of stuff.”

“I...I don’t even know where to begin.” She started. “I never expect...never dreamed that you were my soulmate Steven. I didn’t know what to do after I kissed you.” She turned her wrist over in her lap. “It was like my world...”

“Shifted?” He finished for her. “Yeah I felt the same way.” Pulling off the watch he always wore, he held his left wrist out for her to see. “I didn’t believe in soulmates to be honest. Didn’t think I actually had one. I mean my parents hadn’t met theirs, so I thought it would be the same for me.” 

Jackie scooted closer to him and examined the mark on his wrist. Slowly she held out her hand and lightly touched him. “I need you to know that I didn’t break up with Michael because of this” she tapped the mark on his arm, “that was a long time coming.”

“Even if this hadn’t happened, it was the right decision. Kelso is a dumbass, Jackie.” He said, pulling the sunglasses off his face. “I would never...” he stopped before he admitted something he shouldn’t. 

“You’d never what Steven?” 

“Forget I said anything.”

“No, I want to know what you’d never do. You’d never hurt me? Never cheat on me? Never make me feel second best?” She asked, nerves starting to overtake her body. 

He let out an exasperated sigh. “All of that. Look I’m not good at the feelings stuff ok? All I’m saying is that if you were my chick, you wouldn’t have to worry about where my loyalty was at.”

“If I was your chick?” She said with a small smile on her face. 

“Dammit.” 

“What are you saying Steven? Do you want to...?” 

“Yeah I want to give this between us a go. If you want to?” He asked. 

Jackie got up from her spot on the couch and moved to stand in front of Steven. Hesitantly, she eased herself into his lap and placed a tentative kiss on his lips. Pulling back, she smiled and whispered, 

“I think that can be arranged.”


	2. Rumor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There’s rumors going around town about Jackie and Hyde being back together. Are they true? And who started them?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all! Thanks for all the kudos/bookmarks/comments on this story! I’m really glad everyone is enjoying it. 
> 
> My plan is to post each Saturday to this story. So be on the lookout! 
> 
> As always, I don’t own the character on this show, or the show itself. 
> 
> This weeks chapter is inspired by the song “Rumor” by Lee Brice.

Rumor-Lee Brice

June 1980  
Point Place, Wisconsin   
Eric Forman’s basement

Eric Forman looked up as Steven Hyde walked out of his bedroom. Hyde was the last one to join the group, who were making plans for the evening, like they did each Friday since he’d gotten back. 

He had been back from Africa for a month. In that month, they had made it a point to hang out and reconnect. They would go to the Hub, Charlie’s bar, or the water tower. Wherever they could just be with each other and have some fun like before he had left. 

His gaze flicked to Hyde as he sat down in his normal spot. Jackie sat next to his chair on the stool, just like she had when she and Hyde were a couple. Eric had noticed that the pair looked more comfortable as of late. They always ended up dancing, or in a corner talking to each other. Even when they went to the water tower, it was like they were in their own personal bubble. 

He couldn’t help but wonder what kind of change had happened in the relationship between pair. He knew they had started to repair the fractures in their relationship once she and Fez had decided to be just friends. But to Eric, it was as if they were a couple again. 

‘They sure act like they are back together.’ Eric thought, as he observed them. 

“Eric!” Donna said, interrupting his observations. “Did you hear a word I said?”

Eric blushed lightly. “Sorry. I must have zoned out for a second there. What did you say?”

“Jackie and Hyde suggested we go to Charlie’s tonight.” She replied, with laughter in her voice. 

“Sounds good to me.” Eric grinned, noting that Jackie and Hyde had suggested where they should go. 

Very curious. Very curious indeed. 

 

Donna smiles as she watched Jackie try to pick an outfit for the evening. She hadn’t seen her friend this flustered in a very long time. 

“Jackie, would you just pick an outfit already? It’s not that big of a deal. It’s like you’re trying to impress someone I swear!” She said as Jackie came out of her closet for the 5th time. 

“Ugh Donna! You just don’t understand! I mean I know the lumberjack look works for you, but some of us just want to look nice ok?” Jackie replied with an exasperated sigh. 

Donna smirked as Jackie spun on her heel to go put on the next outfit choice. “Just go with a simple little black dress Jackie! You can’t go wrong with that choice. I’m sure Hyde and Fez will drool over you!” 

Jackie gasped in shock and stuck her head out the closet door. “What would I care if Stev...Hyde drooled over me?”

Donna grinned at her best friend with mischievousness in her eyes. “It just seems you two are getting awfully close again is all.” 

“We’re friends, that’s it. We’re in a good place now is all.” Jackie protested. 

“Whatever you say. Just go get ready!”

Donna smirked. Her friends were completely oblivious to their own feelings. 

 

The boys were the first to arrive at the bar. Fez wanted to scope out the ladies, Eric wanted to get a good table. And Hyde...he just wanted a beer. Ever since Forman had gotten back, things had shifted between he and Jackie. They had become friends, which was amazing considering all the negativity that have occurred between them the last year.

Fez and Forman materialized beside him at the bar. They ordered a round and waited for the girls to arrive. 

“Hyde, man, I gotta know something.” Forman said, twitching just slightly. 

Hyde just raised an eyebrow, as if for him to continue. 

“What’s up with you and Jackie? are you two...”

“Are we what Forman? Friends? Because that’s what we are.” Hyde stated, irritation filing his voice. It wasn’t the first time someone had asked him. W.B., Mrs. Forman, hell even Kelso had asked him the last time he was in town. 

“Ok ok! Calm down man. It’s just you two are always so...together. Like whenever you two dance, you always make sure to hold her super close. It just makes me wonder is all.”

“Me too.” Fez added, “Jackie is a goddess, even though we aren’t together anymore. And you are one of my best friends Hyde. I want you two to be happy.”

Hyde drained the rest of his beer and got up from his chair. “Look man I’m not going over this again. We’re just friends.”

Eric held his hands up, as if in defeat. “Alright man. I’ll drop it. Just think about what I said ok? I want you to be happy. And if the little she devil does that for you, then I think you should be with her.”

Hyde had to get out of this conversation, and fast. “I’m gonna go grab another round.”

Before either of his friends could protest, he was halfway to the bar. 

 

The bar had gotten busier since they had bought their first round of beers. 

“Another round Tom.” Hyde said as the bartender got to him. 

“Coming right up man.” The bartender said turning to grab the order. 

Hyde stuck to the semi-darkened corner of the bar he was currently occupying to wait on his drinks. He was looking around at the newly formed crowd when he thought he heard his name from some where next to him. 

“...Hyde and Jackie Burkhart back together?” He heard a voice near the bar say. “I saw them a few weeks ago at The Hub and they looked pretty close” Another voice chimes in this time. “Yeah I figured they were back together when I saw them here the last time. They were dancing just a little too close for a couple of friends.” A third voice chimed in. 

‘Does the whole town think we’re back together?’ He thought as the bartender handed him his order. ‘Is it really that obvious how I still feel about her?’ He turned back to the table, distracted by thought. 

“Is that beer for me?” Jackie asked as she smiled up at him and reached for one of the newly acquired drinks. 

“When did you and Donna get here?” He asked as he handed over a beer. Forman can get his own, he thought with a half smirk lighting his face. 

“About 5 minutes ago. Forman said you were getting another drink, so I came to look for you.” 

“That’s cool.” He said, trying to slip a little zen into place to hide the sudden case of nerves he felt at being this close to her. 

“You ok?” She asked him, sensing the tension coming off of him. 

“Yeah just...nevermind. Let’s go deliver this round to the group.” He said, leading her back to the table he was now glad Forman had snagged when they had arrived. 

By the time they got back to the table, Forman and Donna were up dancing to “Let’s Stay Together” by Al Green. Fez was watching them with a wistful expression in his face. 

“Here man.” Hyde said, handing him a beer. 

“Thanks!” Fez said turning to look at his friends. “I wish I could find someone to dance with like that.” He motioned to Eric and Donna. 

“Well,” Jackie said, looking around the bar at the women, “why don’t you ask that woman over there. She can’t seem to stop staring at you.”

Fez looked at the woman and smiled. “I shall be back...or not.” Standing, he made his way over to the woman, leaving Jackie and Hyde alone at the table. 

“She’s going to eat him alive man.” Hyde said with a chuckle. 

“Oh I know. But he’ll love every minute of it.” Jackie said with a giggle. 

‘God I’ve missed this. Just being with her like this is...calming.” He thought looking at her. “Jackie.” He began, “have you thought about getting back out into the dating scene again?” 

“Not really.” She said. “I mean if someone comes along and sweeps me off my feet I wouldn’t be opposed. Why? Have you heard something about me dating someone? I swear the gossip mill in this town.” 

“It’s just, apparently there’s some rumors going around about you...” he started but paused. 

“Me and who?” 

“You and...me.” He finished, bowing his head to stare at his beer. 

“Oh.” She said. A small smile appeared on her face. “Well, as long as it’s you they think I’m dating and not some other random guy, that’s ok by me.” 

Hyde’s head jerked up to look at her. 

“How about we make those rumors a reality?” Jackie said as she leaned forward and brushed her lips over his. 

“That’s cool.”

 

Donna and Eric watched their friends kissing from their spot on the dance floor. 

“Guess those rumors were true, huh Eric?” Donna said, smiling up at her boyfriend. 

Eric grinned. “I’m just glad they don’t know I started them.”


	3. Best Shot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hyde and Jackie welcome a new addition to their family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all! Thank you for the comments/kudos on the last chapter! They keep me pushing along, even when I get massive writers block! 
> 
> Sorry the chapter is a day late! I had some technical difficulties getting it done, but here it is. It’s a little shorter than the first 2 in this series, but that is by design with this one. 
> 
> The name Daniel comes from the Elton John song, not Danny Masterson. 
> 
> As always, I do not own the characters or the show. Hope you enjoy this little future fic!

“Best Shot”-Jimmie Allen

September 23, 1983  
Point Place, Wisconsin  
Point Place Hospital

Jackie woke up slowly. She was beyond exhausted, but for the best of reasons. 24 hours ago she went into labor and 6 hours ago, her son had been born.

Daniel Reginald Hyde had 10 perfect little fingers, 10 perfect little toes, and a head full of dark curls. He was beyond perfect in every way. 

Looking around her dark room, Jackie realized her husband was missing. Grabbing her robe from the end of her bed, she slowly slipped it on and made her way to the only other place she knew Steven would be. 

Stopping outside the nursery, Jackie saw him right where she knew he’d be. Easing the door open as quietly as she could, she entered the nursery. 

“I never thought I’d be somebody's dad. Your mama opened up a lot of doors for me that I thought had been closed. She taught me how to really love. And you’re gonna love her, little man.” Hyde said softly to their sleeping son. “I...I’m going to try to be the best dad I can for you Daniel. I didn’t have the best example growing up. Your Grandpa Red is about the closest thing I have to a dad.”

Jackie silently cried as she listened to her husband. The doubts he had expressed to her about how good of a father he was going to be were completely unfounded. She knew he was going to be an amazing dad from the moment she met him and his soft words to their son just confirmed it. 

“But I can promise you this, little man.” He continued, “I’m going to be a better father to you than my old man was to me. You’ll know nothing but love and support from me, ok?” 

The baby continued to sleep soundly in his fathers arms. Jackie approached the rocking chair and gently placed her hand on Steven’s shoulder. 

“Babe, you’re already the greatest father to Daniel. He’s going to idolize you. And he’ll love you just as much as I do.” She said as she placed a soft kiss on his cheek. 

Hyde smiled up at his wife. He knew as he stared at his perfect little family that life was only going to get better from here.


End file.
